


A New Beginning.

by Valk1



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: A lot of fucks and fuckoffs, Angst, Drug Addiction, F/F, Humour, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Violence, bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk1/pseuds/Valk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story and the following scenes are a mish mash of what I thought could happen as I watched season 4. Most was written before and then some of my fav bits of the show added later as you will see....</p>
<p>Apologies  for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I am not an Author and this is just a bit of fun. All feedback welcome...</p>
<p>This is my first fanfic EVER so please be kind :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scene One

 

“Fuck Bea!!!! I knew this would happen” 

 

Allie was a picture of concern when she found the top dog holding on to the sink in her cell clearly in pain. 

 

“Help me will ya, pass me a washcloth” 

 

Bea closed her eyes briefly as her bruised body reminded her that she was still alive. 

 

The blonde did what was asked but instead of giving Bea the cloth she soaked it herself then walked behind her. 

 

“This is never going to stop is it?” 

 

The sadness was evident in her voice as she lifted up the older woman's vest top. Allie sucked in a deep breath as her grave eyes took in the mass of purplish bruises and various cuts and scratches. 

 

“I need to take this off you” 

 

She tugged on the vest top lightly. 

 

“I can do it myself” 

 

Bea shot back gruffly then winced as sharp pain coursed through her torso.

 

“For fuck sake Bea just let me help you, if you're worried I'm going to………”

 

“I'm not” 

 

The top dog cut in shaking her head. 

 

“I know you're trying to help, I'm sorry”

 

Soothed by the blondes silent response she allowed her to carefully remove her top to reveal the true extent of her injuries. 

 

“Fucking Animals” 

 

Allie hissed angrily. 

 

“Do you know who they were?”

 

Bea shook her head looking at the younger woman through the mirror in front of her.

 

“There were six of them i think, I took out three of the fuckers though” 

 

She laughed but it was bittersweet.

 

She watched heavy tears form in beautiful blue eyes and it wasn't long before they were trickling down her face. 

 

“Hey it looks worse than it is, please don't cry, at least I didn't get shivved this time ay?”

 

Her words only produced more tears and a sob from the blonde as she continued gently wiping away the dried blood from her back.

 

“Hey look on the bright side” 

 

Bea turned around and forced a smile as she spoke. 

 

“You finally succeeded in getting me undressed”

 

Allie didn't laugh as her eyes fell to the top dogs bruised body.

 

“This isn't what I had in mind Bea” 

 

She answered sadly as she continued cleaning the wounds.

 

Bea pulled the washcloth from the blondes hand and threw it in the sink behind her. 

 

“Hey I'm ok just sore, there's no need to get upset” 

 

She reached out a hand and cupped Allies cheek, she didn't like seeing her cry and she liked even less that she was the cause.

 

“I'm sorry it's just…….” 

 

Allie paused too choked to continue and the feel of the redhead's fingers stroking her cheek was making her feel light headed.

 

“I should go”

 

“What if I want you to stay?” 

 

Bea whispered as she dragged her thumb across soft lips making their owner swallow hard. 

 

Allie stepped away from the top dog breaking all contact, she reached out taking the discarded vest top and threw it over to the confused looking woman. 

 

“I know you don't want me like that Bea and I'm trying to respect that ok?”

 

Her eyes refused to meet the darker ones watching her closely, her cheeks flushed with colour as she fought back more threatening tears.

 

“Please don't make this any harder for me”

 

Bea grabbed the blondes wrist stopping her from bolting out of the door and possibly her life. The thought of whatever it was between them stopping left her feeling panicked It was time to stop playing games, and as scared as she was she was much more terrified of losing the one light in her life.

 

“Allie I……..” 

 

She paused as tearful blue eyes finally fell upon her, she couldn't think straight and her breath caught in her throat, she cursed herself for her inability to express her feelings which left her frustrated and annoyed. 

 

She had gotten herself so lost in those ocean blue eyes that she hadn't realised just how close they were stood together until she felt Allies hand on her arm.

 

“Your shaking” 

 

Bea battled to control her thudding heart as her vision and senses were filled with nothing but Allie.

 

“It's cold “ 

 

“It's not cold”

 

Time slowed down as the top dog felt sweet warm breath against her lips whilst gentle fingers rested against her collarbone, her limbs stiffened as the inevitable reached its final peak, her eyes naturally closing.

 

It was simple, a fleeting joining of soft lips that caused such an intense feeling within Bea that her shaking refused to dissipate. Even after she was left standing alone she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene Two

 

Bea didn't need to turn around she knew exactly who had just entered her cell, a smile touched her lips briefly before quickly disappearing but the excitement hidden within her was strong.

 

“You shouldn't be here especially now” 

 

Allie slid her arms around the brunettes waist smiling to feel her body shudder from her touch.

 

“I miss you”

 

She hadn't seen Bea since lunch and even then they had only managed to speak once or twice in passing.

 

“I know what you're doing Bea and it's not going to work”

 

Swallowing hard Bea turned around to face the blonde she was sure the thudding of her heart could be heard and their sudden closeness made her head swim. Their eyes met briefly and knowing hers would most certainly betray how she felt she lowered them shyly.

 

She felt gentle fingers stroke her cheek and guide her face until their eyes locked and held, without thinking her hands gripped the smaller woman's hips drawing her even closer. 

 

“I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Stay with Kaz and her crew”

 

Allie shook her head.

 

“I can't do that Bea” 

 

Her answer was firm.

 

“I won't” 

 

She let her hands drop from the brunettes waist to squeeze the ones holding her hips. 

 

“I stand up for what I believe in no matter the cost”

 

Bea sighed deeply as their fingers locked, the determination in those crystal blue eyes prepared for a fight. 

 

“You believe in me? Why?”

 

Allie closed her eyes briefly and exhaled.

 

“Because I do, can't that be enough?” 

 

She looked up at Bea quizzically.

 

“Or do you want to hear the bare truth of it? Of this?”

 

Bea shrugged her expression grave, unconsciously she gripped the hands in her own tighter. She did want to hear every single detail but had no idea why.

 

“Go on then”

 

Her heart thumped within her chest as she spoke. 

 

“Alright” 

 

The blonde smiled up into haunted dark eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

 

“For a start every time you look at me like that I can't breath”

 

The older woman cursed inwardly as her cheeks flushed with colour but this time she held the blondes gaze.

 

“I'm learning that feeling myself” 

 

she admitted much to Allies delight. 

 

“I didn't even feel like this when I got married”

 

Tears stung allies eyes but she didn't care all she cared about was standing right in front of her holding her hands. 

 

“The truth is Bea I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't mean the top dog you,even thought top dog you is fucking sexy…I just mean you the real you” 

 

She leaned forward and as if it was the most natural thing in the world she pressed her mouth against the brunettes and smiled.

 

Bea's eyes fluttered shut her hands bunching the material of Allies Shirt up in her hands to pull her closer, the taste of her smile was the sweetest thing, she had never experienced anything like it.’

 

“H..how did you….? shit Allie”

 

She stumbled back from the blonde breaking all contact but immediately felt lost without her. 

 

“I'm not gay!!!”

 

Allie smiled as she took a step towards the redhead who was clearly starting to panic.

 

“I don't care what you are”

 

The top dog could see the truth in those blue eyes and that smile, God that smile. She knew then in that moment that she was done fighting how she felt, how Allie made her feel. 

 

Did it really matter that she just so happened to be a woman? Bea knew that it didn't. How would she feel if it all ended right then and there? The thought made her shudder.

 

“You will be a target for everyone who wants to take me down”

 

“I don't care”

 

Allie replied taking another step.

 

Swallowing hard Bea didn’t move a muscle as the blondes arms slipped around her neck.

 

“I have never felt like this about anyone Bea, I know you feel it too”

 

Bea did feel it but it was fear that showed in her eyes.

 

“Everyone I care about ends up dead”

 

She almost whispered wrapping her arms around the woman that was fast becoming her future.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Bea sat against the wall under the guise that she was keeping her eye on all the inmates that were enjoying the sunshine, but she wasn't she was staring straight at Allie who was sat with her crew not that far away.

It was becoming harder and harder to hide the obvious attraction they shared for one another, and if she was honest with herself she was beginning not to care who knew or what they thought.

Even their secret meetings in the equipment room were no longer enough to sate the growing need within them both and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would give in to Allies heated advances.

All these feelings were at times overwhelming for the top dog who had been filled with such darkness and pain for so long, but slowly over the weeks the blonde had chipped away at her until suddenly the brightest light had began to shine thru. 

When they were together which wasn't often Allie had become a calming influence on the redhead and even had somehow managed to draw out the playful side that she had once had before she had married Harry, of course it hadn't taken long for that to be bashed out of her.

What was it about this woman that made everything seem better, Made her feel better, made her feel happy? Her brain hurt from trying to figure it all out. Maybe that was where she was going wrong she thought as she rose to her feet to stretch her legs. 

Allie could feel the top dogs eyes burning into her back and cursed herself for sitting in the wrong place, she wanted so much to turn and see those beautiful dark eyes and her infectious smile but she knew she shouldn't, especially as Kaz and Ferguson were sat opposite her.

She couldn't get enough of Bea all her waking hours were consumed with her, at night when alone in her cell she would let her imagination run wild, she could feel her mouth and her tongue on her heated flesh as she buried her own fingers deep, the end result was always the same with Beas name on her lips.

She knew what lust and want felt like, but it didn't come close to how the top dog made her feel. She wanted no needed Bea like the very air she breathed, no drug she had ever taken had been this addictive.

“Hey kiddo wanna shoot some hoops with us?

Allie blinked a few times realising suddenly that Kaz was speaking to her.

“We are going to show H1 how it's done”

She shook her head and smiled up at her friend.

“No you go ahead i will watch”

She took the opportunity to turn herself around so she was facing the other direction, and as it turned out facing Bea. Instantly a smile touched her lips she couldn't help it, everyday it felt like more and more of her control was slipping, this didn't worry her especially when dark eyes found her and gave her such an intense look, such look of longing and want that her mouth dried up and her heart picked up speed. She knew then that she wasn't the only one who was losing control.

Bea didn't know how she had ended up sitting on top of the stainless steel counter in the equipment room with her legs wrapped around one amourous blonde and their mouths locked together, she didn't care either. She was however pissed that that their time was fast approaching coming to an end. There was never enough time as far as they were both concerned.

“Time..time..time..timeout, I need to go”

No sooner had the words left the top dogs lips she was using her hands to pull Allie back to her for one more kiss as she slid from the counter.

“I have to go, this time it's not an excuse I really do need to go”

“Just twenty more seconds”

Allie pleaded as she pulled the redhead back to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind.

“Ok but make it ten”

Bea shot back with a smile as the blondes mouth found her neck and her hands disappeared under her shirt again.

“Are you actually working your way to telling anyone? Or do you think we are going to stay in here forever making out in the closet?”

Struggling to think clearly she bit down on her lip and moaned as Allies talented hands roamed over her breasts.

“It's difficult for me I……” 

her words trailed off and she let her head loll back as wetness flooded between her legs.

“It's not exactly easy for me I'd be telling my entire crew that I'm with the person who shopped us”

Allie regretted her words instantly when Bea stiffened in her arms before pulling away from her.

“W..what?”

“Kaz reckons you shopped us”

She answered as her smile began to fade at the look that fell upon the redheads face.

“Ok well I don't give a fuck what Kaz thinks but what do you think?”

Bea asked feeling her temper start to rise.

“Well I don't know” 

Allie reached for the top dogs hands but was quickly rebuffed a feeling she didn't like one little bit and her expression showed that.

“If you didn't who did?”

“I've got no idea”

The redhead answered defensively.

“Anyway it doesn't matter to me”

“No hang on I don't know nothing about it ok?”

Now Bea was really pissed.

The blonde frowned realising just how angry the redhead was and cursed herself for opening her big mouth.

“Ok”

Bea shook her head her eyes full of hurt.

“No you don't believe me!!!”

“Bea it doesn't matter to me” 

Allie shot back raising her voice a little.

“Well it matters to me I didn't do it”

The blonde did believe her the truth was plain to see.

“Ok fine”

Hurt dark eyes stared back at her for a few seconds before Bea turned away from her and opened the door and walked out.

Allie sighed deeply as she watched her go.

“Hey”

She called out and was relieved when the redhead stopped in her tracks but refused to look her in the eyes.

“Same time tomorrow?”

Her smile grew to see just a hint of amusement touch her lips but was more than aware she was still in the shit house.

“Come on”

Bea looked at her this time her face dark.

“I'll think about it”

Allie smirked as the top dog of Wentworth walked with purpose out of the kitchen not once looking back. 

“Your so going to be here”

She called out chuckling under her breath knowing that it was only stubborn pride that was stopping Bea from coming back and giving her what for.

That was the last time they did meet in the equipment room and the first time that the Freak attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene Four

 

“This...you and me whatever it was it's done”

 

The pain on Allies face stabbed the top dog straight thru the heart all over again, but she was determined to stay strong her battered pride expected nothing less.

 

“You know what it is you're just too scared to admit it”

 

The blonde shot back whilst trying to stop herself from shaking.

 

Bea shook her head and laughed.

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself is fine by me”

 

Tears dripped down Allies face merging with the blood that covered her split lip.

 

“I can still feel you”

 

She could see by the redheads expression that she didn't believe a single word that left her mouth and when she turned on her heels to leave she had one last ditch attempt.

 

“Please listen to me”

 

She pleaded but again her words fell on deaf ears.

 

“No you listen”

 

Bea snapped losing her cool as she turned back to face her, she was desperate to get out of there before her own tears started to flow, it all still hurt so much.

 

“This is it. This is the last time I save your arse”

 

Allie watched the love of her life walking away from her and swallowed back the sob that was intimate.

 

“I love you”

 

A mixture of amusement and anger filled dark tired eyes when her head snapped around.

 

“That's a shame”

 

She answered before finally leaving the distraught blonde to break down on the shower block floor.

 

The next time Bea saw Allie she was with Maxine heading back to their unit, the blonde was out of it and looked at mess as she stumbled all over the place, she felt immense sadness to see a once beautiful soul now reduced to this. That made her angry.

 

“Yeah run away”

 

Allie said glaring at the redhead as she passed her.

 

“I'm going”

 

Bea fired back with disgust in her voice.

 

The blonde stopped and grabbed the top dogs arm pulling her around to face her.

 

“I never gave up on you”

 

Bea angrily wrenched her arm free the feel of her fingers use to bring such pleasure to her and now those same fingers made her feel sick to her stomach.

 

“I saved your life!!!!!”

 

She paused in her step and turned back to tell the blonde to fuck right off but the sheer pain in those once sparking blue eyes made her words dry in her throat.

 

“You were gone, you were dead on the floor lying in a puddle but i never gave up on you……”

 

Allie paused as tears ran down her cheeks not once taking her hurt eyes from the top dog who looked confused.

 

“Never!!!!!!!!”

 

Panic rose in Bea like a steam train as she watched Allie stumble away from her and disappear around the corner. ‘What if she was wrong? Could she really be so fucking wrong?’ Kaz wouldn't dare…..would she??????

 

“You lying fucking cow” 

 

Bea hissed launching herself at an unexpecting Kaz and pinning her up again the cell door with her forearm. 

 

“Have you any idea what you've fucking done?”

 

Kaz gripped the livid redheads arm she knew she deserved all she was about to get and more. 

 

Bea pushed her arm harder against the blondes throat. 

 

“Why the fuck would you do that to her?”

 

Her tone was dark and threatening as was her glare.

 

“I didn't realise it would go this far”

 

Kaz swallowed hard her wide eyes swimming in regretful tears. 

 

“Ferguson played us both”

 

“How did she drug me?”

 

Bea suddenly let Kaz go and rubbed her aching forehead. 

 

“That day at lunch when we had that fight over Maxine, she switched your cups”

 

Kaz swallowed hard as she watched Beas hands clench to fists.

 

“Where is Allie?”

 

The gang leader stared back at her confused to why she hadn't been put through the wall yet.

 

“Probably in that equipment room”

 

Beas jaw tightened visibly as a searing hot stab of guilt pierced her heart. 

 

In temper she punched the wall next to Kaz's head making the woman flinch.

 

“We're finished for now but believe me this isn't over”

 

“Alright I fucking know”

 

The top dog stormed out of the cell, she knew exactly where to find Allie but had no idea what to expect. 

 

Allie was slumped on the floor her face wet from fresh tears in their special place when the door swung open, 

 

She didn't look up she didn't care if she was about to be shivved or bashed, she just wanted to be left alone to forget. 

 

Forget that chiseled jaw she loved to pepper with kisses, her mouth that had grown more confident the more time they spent together, she could still feel her running through her veins, her hands that were tentative but growing braver by the day her shy smile, god that smile.

 

Beas stomach churned as she stared down at Allie she looked broken and for that alone she would never forgive herself. Other than Debbie she was the only happiness she had ever known and now she had fucked it right up.

 

“Allie”

 

Her voice broke as she said her name and suddenly glazed blue eyes were staring up at her questionly.

 

“Why are you here? I get it alright you fucking despise me”

 

“N..no Allie I don't” 

 

The top dog knelt down next to the blonde and frowned. 

 

“Have you taken any more of that shit since this morning?”

 

The blonde shook her head and cocked her chin up towards the counter.

 

“It's up there. I wanted to take it to get out of my head and forget about you but then I realised you would only hate me more” 

 

Allie laughed bitterly into her hands and shook her head as more tears fell.

 

“Look Allie I know you didn't know ok?”

 

Bea was well aware that the blonde was on a come down and really not that with it. 

 

“Let's get you out of here you're coming back with me” 

 

She was on her feet quickly then pulling Allie to hers. 

 

“I need you to straighten up I don't want you getting pulled ok?”

 

Allie just stood there and nodded then tugged her hood up over her head to help hide her tear stained face she felt too exhausted to argue.

 

Bea gathered up the rest of the blondes shit then threw it straight down the sink and turned on the taps. 

 

“If you ever take that crap again we will be done ok?”

 

Allie swallowed hard and nodded. Her expression still grief stricken her heart still shattered. 

 

Bea felt awful but she had to stay tough to get the blonde through this, all she really wanted to do was wrap her arms around her and tell her everything was going to be ok.

 

“What the fuck is she doing here?” 

 

Boomer said as Bea accompanied by a very down trodden Allie came into the unit. 

 

“Shut it Booms in fact you don't say another word to her do you understand and that goes for all of you.”

 

The top dog looked straight at Doreen. 

 

“But Bea she set you up and tried to have you fucking killed?”

 

Boomer glanced around at the other woman shaking her head, all of them except for Maxy looked just as confused. 

 

Bea sighed deeply before she took Allies shaking hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“I was wrong. Kaz lied to me because she found out that Allie and I are….together. She tried to save me not kill me alright?”

 

Maxine winked at Bea glad she had finally decided to be open with the girls it would make life much easier all round.

 

“What do ya mean together? I don't get it?” 

 

“Booms I will explain later, let Bea and Allie alone”

 

Always thankful for Maxine the top dog ignored all the other shocked faces and led the quiet blonde into her cell and shut the door behind her. 

 

“Do you need anything?”

 

Allie shook her head and just stood with her hands jammed in her pockets. 

 

“Let's get you cleaned up before any of the screws see ya ok?”

 

Bea sighed deeply when no answer was given and closed the gap between them, still those eyes she loved refused to meet hers. 

 

“You need some clean clothes” 

 

Allie stayed silent as she let Bea remove her sweater and top leaving her stood in just her bra. Not long ago this would have drove her crazy with desire and need but there was nothing, she felt nothing. She was numb from the inside out.

 

The top dog tried to hide her anger as various dark bruises were revealed across Allies stomach and scattered over her arms, she felt responsible, she was responsible if only she had listened sooner. She turned away from her to hide the sudden tears that stung her eyes.

 

“Y...you think I'm a whore”

 

Allie's voice was quiet but with an angry undertone.

 

That was another punch in the gut for Bea who frowned as her head snapped around to look at the blonde.

 

“A lying junkie street whore right?”

 

Bea shook her head firmly. 

 

“I was angry I didn't mean it”

 

Tears rolled down Allies face. 

 

Those words had hurt her more than any of this whole fucking mess. 

 

“You meant it alright”

 

A flash of anger tore through the top dog as she closed the gap between them.

 

“Well you can blame fucking Kaz for that, she told me she made you prostitute yourself to take me down”

 

“How could you believe that? You know how I feel about you. Fuck Bea you wouldn't even let me explain.”

 

This time the blonde raised her voice and glared back at the woman she adored.

 

“I loved you so much I still fucking do”

 

She turned away from a stunned Bea and scrubbed away her tears.

 

“I thought it had all been bullshit I wasn't seeing clearly and after Kaz told me that shit I just shut down….I should fucking kill that bitch for what she has done to us….”

 

“You broke my fucking heart in two” 

 

Allie voice sounded calm but her tone told a whole different story and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

 

Bea closed her eyes willing herself to calm down it was now or never to lay all her cards on the table she owed Her the truth. 

 

“That day we had that argument in the equipment room.”

 

The blonde nodded as she watched the older woman walk over to a unit and start pulling out various items of clothes from a cupboard before she returned to her and put them down on the bed. 

 

“I went to see Westfall that afternoon”

 

Allie raised an eyebrow before pulling a t shirt over her head and then sat down to remove her shoes and pants. 

 

“Why?”

 

Bea tried not to look at the scrapes and bruises that littered her legs as her anger started to rise once again. 

 

“Because I was struggling Allie. I felt like my feelings for you were getting out of my control and I didn't know what the fuck it was… I've never been attracted to another woman it just confused me because you…….” 

 

She paused to take a breath and her heart lurched in her chest when Allie reached out a hand and entwined her fingers with her own. God she had missed her touch, missed every little thing about her. 

 

“What did I do?” 

 

Taking a deep breath the top dog smiled through tearful eyes and took a seat next to her, she didn't realise just how much she craved the closeness, needed it. They both did. 

 

“Do you remember the day we first met? You came here on your own to request a meet with Kaz?”

 

“Of course I remember I'd waited so long to finally meet you” 

 

The blonde smiled up at Bea. It felt good to smile again and genuinely mean it.

 

Bea returned the smile and with her free hand cupped her cheek gently. 

 

“The second I saw you something changed inside me, you made me feel something, something I never thought could happen”

 

Allie knew how hard it was for Bea to sit and bare her soul to her and all it did was make her want her more, she stayed quiet wanting desperately to hear what she had to say. 

 

Bea shook her red curls and laughed. 

 

“I came to meet you that day all prepared to tell you exactly how I felt….guess the freak made sure that didn't happen”

 

“I never told anyone about us I swear” 

 

Allie blurted out nervously the worry plain to see in her eyes. She Knew it was the drugs wearing off making her jumpy and hated it. 

 

“I know you didn't my point is that day in Westfalls office was the day I finally realised that I had…..”

 

Bea paused and sucked in a shaky breath. 

 

“I realised that I love you”

 

Allie stared at the top dog praying to god that she hadn't heard her words wrong, but her beautiful dark stormy eyes that were filled to the brim with tears told her the honest truth.

 

“Say it again”

 

Bea held her gaze, no longer feeling shy or nervous all that had gone. All of that had been savagely ripped away from them by the freak. She was done fighting something that was so good, so right. Life really was too short.

 

“I love you”

 

Allie couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips or her arms from wrapping themselves around the brunettes neck. She cried harder as she was pulled into a tight embrace.

 

“I've missed you so fucking much”

 

The brunette bit down on the inside of her lip to stop herself from crying she needed to stay strong for them both.

 

“I've missed you too I should have listened to you sooner but Kaz….oh fuck Kaz it's over now but please promise me that this was just a slip? You

Know I can't deal with drugs”

 

A single tear leaked from her eye.

 

Allie wiped that tear away gently with her thumb before kissing the damp streak that was left on her cheek.

 

“I promise you that I will never take another drug again, I don't need them anymore”

 

“Did you sort it with smiles?” Maxine was stood waiting for the kettle to boil. 

 

“Yeah all good, hey have you checked on Allie”

 

Bea asked glancing over at her closed cell door.

 

“Yep she's sleeping now which is a good thing, she should be back to her old self by the morning, poor things really been through it, you both have”

 

“Yeah and it's all my fucking fault”

 

“Hardly”

 

Maxine shot back folding her arms across her chest. 

 

“You were both set up by Ferguson and fucking Kaz neither of your saw this coming and right now that woman in there needs you and if you ask me you need her too…”

 

Bea frowned and shook her head.

 

“I fucked up massively Max, you saw the mess she's in I can barely look her in the eye”

 

“Honey it wasn't your fault, you were both set up just be grateful that Allie is safe in there right now and not anywhere near that crazy bitch”

 

“Oh don't you worry about that Allies with us now and if Kax tries anything I'm taking her out”

 

“Does this mean that you two are back on?” Maxine asked already grinning when the top dogs cheeks flushed with colour. 

 

Bea nodded unable to hide her growing smile,

 

“I don't think we were ever really off, I can't get her out of my mind Max iv never felt like this before, even as much as I hate that shit she's been taking when she told me how much she missed me I could have………”

 

Maxine smiled warmly she could see her friend was struggling for the right words.. 

 

“Bea you're in love and it's wonderful and now you have got each other back grab her with both hands and don't let go ok?”

 

Nodding the brunette squeezed her friend's hand and smiled. 

 

“Thanks max you're a good friend, I should get back to her”

 

Bea slipped into the bed behind the sleepy blonde immediately putting a protective arm around her. 

 

She smiled feeling her instantly relax back against her and her fingers threading through her own. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Allie sighed deeply before turning over to face the top dog, she felt ashamed of herself and her expression reflected that.

 

“Better now you're here, I really thought you were done with me, I...I didn't know what to do”

 

“Hey don't worry about all that right now ok?”

 

Bea stroked a lock of blonde hair away from dull blue eyes then leaned in and pressed their mouths together softly. 

 

“Get some sleep”

 

Allie didn't miss the huskiness in the brunettes voice and she wasn't about to miss the opportunity of spending a whole night with her either.

 

“I don't want to sleep”

 

Wrapping her fingers around Beas neck she pulled her back to her lips and smiled against them to feel her respond with a moan when she run her tongue across her bottom lip.

 

“I just want to be with you”

 

Bea felt that stab of guilt again, how could she have been so fucking blind to Kaz's bullshit? What had she been thinking? 

 

“What's wrong? I didn't mean be with you as in sex y’know”

 

The blonde had seen anger flickering in her dark gaze briefly. 

 

“She came to medical just after I got back here, tried to apologise, she even admitted that Ferguson had played her big time”

 

Allie stared back at her confused.

 

“What else did she say?”

 

Bea lowered her head and sighed.

 

“I ripped into her. It all makes sense now. I fucking let her have it and she swallowed the lot even fucking agreed with me” 

 

She laughed bitterly.

 

“Then just as she walked out the door she said what she regretted the most was making you prostitute yourself to me”

 

“fucking bitch”

 

Allie hissed shaking her head angrily.

 

“I didn't know what the fuck was going on Bea and then when I confronted her….I knew then what was going to happen, I even bashed the shit out of her but I knew……”

 

With her eyes looking anywhere but at the blonde Bea shook her heavy head.

 

“I believed her instantly Allie she was so convincing. I guess to me what we had was so good to be true that I didn't even give it a thought that she was lying...I'm so sorry”

 

The blonde pressed her lips to Beas forehead and let them linger there.

 

“Let's cut a deal from now on if any shit goes down involving us we talk to each other first right?”

 

Bea nodded amazed at how forgiving this amazing woman was, she wasn't sure she would have reacted the same, and was well aware she didn't deserve it.

 

“You have got a deal and Allie i really am sorry”

 

Allie stroked her face and smiled warmly.

 

“I know you are”

 

They laid in silence for a while both gazing at each other and lost in their own thoughts until the top dog suddenly smirked and began to speak.

 

“Oh and you so did mean sex” 

 

Happy blue eyes widened playfully

 

Chuckling Bea captured her lips before the woman wrapped in her arms could come back with anything witty.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene five

 

When Allie opened her eyes it was still dark and more to the point she was still wrapped in Beas arms, never before had she felt so safe and warm and dare she think it...happy!!!

 

As carefully as possible she moved out of the redheads embrace doing her best not to wake her, even asleep she looked as sexy as hell and that brought a smile to her lips as she finally made it out of the bed and onto her feet.

 

Quietly she slipped out of the top dogs cell and into her own where she used the toilet and had a quick wash before returning to the only place in the world she wanted to be. Everyone else was still sound asleep.

 

Before getting back into the bed she removed her pants leaving her in just a tee shirt and her underwear not once did she take her eyes from Bea's face, she looked so peaceful like she didn't have a care in the world, if only that were true.

 

She wasn't as careful as she got back into the bed and smirked when the redhead mumbled something in her sleep.

 

“Bea”

 

no answer came.

 

“Bea wake up babe”

 

Opening one tired eye the top dog tried to focus on the blonde.

 

“W..what is it? Are you ok?”

 

Allie stroked her cheek and smiled.

 

“I'm fine I just..I...”

 

She paused before leaning in and kissing Bea softly at first until she felt her respond with enthusiasm.

 

“I don't want to miss a single second of being with you like this”

 

Bea moaned as the tip of a very skilful tongue traced her lips before delving into her mouth, it was slow and intense and wreaking havoc with her insides.

 

“Then don't”

 

She said the words out loud before even thinking about it and felt her cheeks colour at her boldness.

 

Allie broke their kiss and gazed back at her soon to be lover and smiled before gently pulling her into a sitting position. 

 

She kissed bea again before pulling her top up over her head and throwing it to the floor then quickly removed her own.

 

“Can I?”

 

She asked tugging on her pants she wanted nothing but skin to be between them.

 

The top dog swallowed hard but nodded as she lay back down and let this beautiful woman continue to undress her. Dark eyes full of wonder followed the blondes every move as she moved down the bed taking her pants with her.

 

Bea bit down on her lip as she felt Allie now free of her own bra move back up her body and settle between her hips. 

 

“Just so you know I have never felt like this before either”

 

Was breathed huskily into her ear whilst nimble fingers slid off her bra straps before finding the clasp and releasing it completely.

 

The top dog watched intently as the thin material was pulled away from her body, she couldn't believe this was finally happening and knew that not even the highest power was capable of stopping it.

 

“You're beautiful”

 

Allie whispered as her eyes took in the sight beneath her.

 

“So very beautiful.”

 

Bea closed her eyes and lost her fingers in blonde as she introduced her mouth to the swell of her breasts and her tongue swiped across her nipple softly.

 

“God Allie”

 

Allie moved back up to search out the redheads mouth and kissed her with a slow unravelling passion that left them both in a heated mess. 

 

Somehow Bea realised that she was now lying on her side and Allie was moulded to her back, her lips trailing lovingly down her neck then back to her ear. 

 

She trembled uncontrollably as the gentlest of fingertips traced a line from her shoulder, down her arm creating waves of goose bumps on her skin. Bea reached out her hand locking her fingers around the back of the blondes neck and drawing her in to kiss her deeply.

 

Allie continued her exploration of the top dog's body and smiled when she gasped as her fingers slipped between her legs and over extremely damp underwear that she was still wearing, her own ragged moan was swallowed quickly by Beas hungry mouth urging her on.

 

Allie almost lost her mind when she finally pushed past soaked thin cotton and into slick moist heat, nothing had ever felt so exquisite except maybe for the sounds that were coming from her lover as she slowly sunk two fingers into her for the first time.

 

She was slow and gentle wanting to be the first and last who showed this tragically beautiful woman what it felt like to be made love to, she made a promise to herself right then and there that she would continue everyday to show her just how much she was loved and wanted.

 

She felt the redhead begin to move faster against her hand all her control unravelling at once and she revelled in the sight.

 

Bea breath was shallow and harsh her body felt like a river of hot molten which was about ready to explode as the blonde pushed a little deeper and faster.

 

“Oh shit Allie g..gonna……”

 

Allie felt her lover tighten around her fingers before that were covered in the love they had just made, the top dog cried out her fingers gripping slick shoulders as she buried her face in her neck and whimpered and moaned softly as she rode out her ecstasy.

 

She held Bea close and could feel her hot tears against her own skin and panicked suddenly to think that maybe she was having regrets.

 

“Babe did I do something wrong? I thou…….”

 

Her words were silenced quickly by the redheads eager mouth. 

 

“Shit Allie are you serious? That was….I have no words for what that was”

 

Bea chuckled when the biggest grin spread across her lovers face and found herself being pushed onto her back and straddled.

 

“Well then”

 

Allie started as her eyes turned a shade darker as they trailed down the top dogs naked torso.

 

“I guess we should….”

 

She paused to leave a trail of hot kisses down her throat and received a moan for her trouble.

 

“Keep doing it until you find the words”

 

Bea sucked in a deep breath as the blonde sat up slightly so their eyes could meet but she couldn't help but drop her gaze to the breasts that were inches from her now watering mouth. 

 

“Y..yeah guess we should”

Allie let out a gasp as she was flipped onto her back and kissed with a hunger that made her feel dizzy, Bea’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once making it hard for her to focus so instead she lost her fingers in red and held on tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene Six

 

“Fuck bea!!!!!” 

 

Allie groaned the words into her lover's ear making her shudder when she slipped between her legs their skin still slick from sweat. 

 

“You feel fucking amazing”

 

Bea chuckled as she searched out the soft lips she craved for and she did crave her like nothing else before, she breathed her in deeply like air to survive.

 

“Is it normal that I can't stop wanting you?”

 

The blonde bit down on her lip stifling a moan. 

 

“That is so hot babe”

 

She whispered whilst her fingers traced every inch of toned flesh that they could reach

 

Allie's eyes were hooded her breathing unsteady her gaze fixed heavily on Bea's mouth.

 

“Now that's hot!!!!!!!” 

 

Bea murmured before Allies lips were on hers dominating and demanding entrance with her tongue, she moaned allowing her lover to take what she wanted’ her legs draped around her lower back keeping their bodies close as they began their slow dance of ecstasy. 

 

“I want you inside me” 

 

The blonde found her lover's hand and with a little manoeuvring guided it between her legs.

 

“See what you do to me?”

 

Bea groaned at her first touch of hot wet heat and when her lover's hips involuntarily lurched from the mattress to meet the two fingers that pushed inside her she thought she might die right there and then. 

 

“Fuck You feel so good!!!!”

 

She watched as lust filled blue eyes closed, her breathing growing more and more erratic as her fingers picked up momentum, her throat and chest were flushed with colour, her nipples tight and hard begging for her attention.

 

Allies hands flew to Bea's hair losing themselves in red as she felt her mouth on her breast her tongue on an exploration to drive her totally out of her mind. 

 

“Oh god fuck yes Bea!!!!!!”

 

The top dog may have been the inexperienced of the two but the blonde had never felt anything like what she was experiencing right then with her lover moving deep inside of her and her mouth exploring her breasts feverously. The term making love had never been so prolific until this very moment.

 

Bea was lost in all things Allie incapable of thinking only feeling, every moan or gasp that was pulled from her parted lips made the older woman's heart sore and her own excitement grow. She was a quick learner and when her thumb brushed across her hardened flesh and her fingers picked up speed the expletives that were hissed into her ear almost sent her over the edge. 

 

Allies face froze in a picture of pure pleasure, her eyes bright and alive as the first wave of electrifying tingles rushed her insides before crashing over her making her shake and let go of any control she had left.

 

“That's it baby, I got you”

 

The redhead buried her face in her lover's throat as she let her ride out her orgasm, her hips slammed back and forth into her fingers whilst her hands grabbed at the bed sheet that was already scrunched up beneath them.

 

“Ohhhh fuck Bea!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

Wrapping her arms around her neck Allie brought their mouths together and whimpered and moaned as she slowly came back down to earth again.

 

“What now?”

 

Bea raised an eyebrow and smirked.

 

“Christ you don't want to do it again do ya?”

 

She teased with a chuckle. 

 

Allie playfully poked her lover in the ribs and laughed. 

 

“I think it's a given that I want you 24/7 but that's not what I meant and you know it”

 

The redhead sighed as her fingers traced lazy patterns up and down Allies torso”

 

The blonde grinned into her lover's neck before kissing the skin she found there.

 

“It's not my fault you drive me out of my mind and besides that it's fucking hot hearing how much you like what I'm doing to you”

 

“Hmmmmm”

 

Bea tightened her hold on the woman in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Do you want to move into H1? I know it's awkward for you now what with all the shit Kaz has caused”

 

“Fuck Kaz babe I want to be with you, I don't care what she thinks anymore after what she did to us”

 

Allie stroked Beas face before leaning in for a kiss.

 

“What if the Governor says no?”

 

Bea smirked as she rolled her lover onto her back.

 

“She won't she owes me a favour or two”

 

Snaking her arms around the top dog's neck the blonde smiled up into those eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in.

 

“Perks of being the boss right?”

 

Bea nodded her reply whilst her eyes fell to the talented lips that she suddenly had the urge to feel.

 

“Smiles will be here to get you in a few hours”

 

“Then why are we wasting our time talking?”

 

Allie shot back as she pulled her lover down until they were sharing the same breath. 

 

“Good point”

 

 

The lunch hall fell suddenly quiet as the door flew open and Bea walked through followed by her crew, she ignored the eyes that fell upon her and instead scanned the room until all she could see was that beautiful smile she had fallen in love with. 

 

Allie couldn't help but grin back at her lover, it took all she had to stop herself from jumping to her feet and throwing herself at her. She knew Bea had claimed she didn't care who knew about them anymore but even so she was still the top dog and had a reputation to uphold, so she decided to let her make the first move.

 

Don't think about it so much Bea, go and get your girl, we are all with you. Allie is one of us besides didn't you say the Governor has agreed to move her into out unit?”

 

Maxine spoke quietly so she wouldn't be overheard.

 

The top dog nodded.

 

“Yeah I just need to get her out without Kaz knowing, I'm not giving that bitch the chance to hurt her again”

 

The taller woman nodded her understanding but could sense her friend was worrying about something.

 

“What's wrong? You're not getting cold feet about Allie are you?”

 

Bea shook her head firmly but the worry in her eyes betrayed her.

 

“I am scared that I will need her too much… Max I will take my last breath here, they will release her”

 

“Honey you have nothing to lose Allie is here a long time to, stop making excuses tell her about the move I'm telling you now she will jump at it and then you no doubt”

 

They both chuckled as they moved along the line filling their trays.

 

Lunch was the usual affair. Liz breaking up constant arguments between Boomer and Sonia whilst Maxine sat back and smiled with amusement As was her and Allies eye sex game they played daily. 

 

Bea missed most of the conversation going on around her unable to remove her gaze from the blonde who was finding it just as hard keeping her baby blues off of her.

 

“Fuck this”

 

“Did you say something love?” 

 

Liz asked turning her head to look at her friend who gave her a quick nod before scraping back her chair and getting to her feet.

 

“There's something I need to do”

 

Allie watched Bea out of the corner of her eye as she rose to her feet, a shiver zipped through her spine as she walked straight towards her.

 

“Hey Allie can I talk to you?”

 

Bea completely ignored the rest of the crew and smirked as she watched her lover suppress a grin.

 

“Hey Smith leave her alone”

 

Kaz warned from across the table with her usual scowl whenever she came into contact with the top dog.

 

“Shut the fuck up Kaz”

 

Bea hissed snapping her head around to glare darkly at the gang leader.

 

Allie pushed back her chair and got to her feet. 

 

“Kaz just leave it ok it's fine”

 

Bea turned back to face the blonde her angry expression turning quickly to a small smile. 

 

“Come on”

 

She headed for the door and glared at Kaz who was shaking her head and muttering under her breath as she glared back at her. 

 

Allie followed behind her unable to stop her eyes from staring straight at Beas arse, nothing turned her on more than watching her lover in top dog mode.

 

She followed her saying nothing all the way back to H block and into her cell.

 

“Babe what the fuck was that?”

 

Bea chuckled as her lover closed the gap between them and slipped her arms around her neck. 

 

“What? I just wanted to talk to you about something”

 

“So talk”

 

Allie kissed the top dog before she could begin speaking 

 

“The Governor approved your move into H1 we can get your stuff after lunch….if you still want to that is? At least I will be able to protect you properly”

 

The blonde kissed her lover again but this time her lips stayed close.

 

“Is that the only reason you want me here? To protect me?”

 

The redhead swallowed hard as her brain fogged up with beautiful blue eyes and soft lips that needed her full attention. 

 

“Not the only reason no”

 

She managed unable to remove her gaze from Allie's mouth.

 

“What's the other reason?” 

 

Allie couldn't help but smirk loving how flustered she could make the top dog with just a few simple words. 

 

“Is it so you can have your wicked way with me every chance you get?”

 

Bea forced her gaze from tempting lips to look at playful blue and grinned.

 

“You bet your beautiful arse it is”

 

They both laughed as they held onto to each other necking like teenagers until Bea felt her lover's hands pulling at her clothes. 

 

“Hey hold that thought until later baby we need to get you moved out of H3 whilst Kaz's crew are on work detail”

 

Allie sighed deeply knowing her lover was right despite how worked up she was for her right then. 

 

“Fuck!!!!! Alright but you owe me big time later ok?”

 

Bea chuckled and slapped her arse playfully as she followed her to the cell door. 

 

“Okay deal”

 

After enlisting the help of Maxine Liz and Boomer they had successfully moved Allie from H3 to H1 and once they had got her settled in Booms had disappeared for a while then returned grinning ear to ear with a couple of bottles of hooch that she had been saving. 

 

“Let's party bitches”

 

After lockdown the music was turned up a little louder than normal and as the drink flowed the dancing commenced.

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

Bea asked close to the blondes ear who was currently practically sat on her lap with her head resting against her shoulder.

 

“You have been really quiet tonight”

 

Allie looked up at the redhead unable to hide her worry. 

 

“I should have spoke to Kaz before moving out like that, she's going to go mental”

 

Bea's face screwed up in disgust just from the mention of the red right hands leader. 

 

“Fuck Kaz babe she wasn't thinking of you when she fucked us up or helped the freak set us up”

 

“Are you regretting moving in here?”

 

Allie's head shot up her blue eyes wide.

 

“Fuck no”

 

She assured reaching out a hand to stoke a chiselled cheek. 

 

“I love being with you like this I...I know her that's all”

 

Bea leant down and kissed her before she could continue . Not once did it cross her mind that her whole crew were sat all around the table chatting.

 

“Beautiful I will kill her before I let her lay a finger on you and that goes for anyone of those bitches. Please don't worry ok?”

 

Allie stroked her lover's cheek never before had she felt so protected. 

 

“Wanna go to bed?”

 

She chuckled at the look that fell upon bea's face. 

 

“Your place or mine?”

 

Giggling Allie slid off her lover and got to her feet. 

 

“Definitely yours”

 

She answered holding out her hand which was readily accepted.

 

“Hey Blondie remember what I said yeah keep it the fuck down”

 

“What did she say?”

 

Bea asked looking over her shoulder at booms before Allie practically shoved her into her cell. 

 

“Hey booms you had better ask nurse ratchet for some ear plugs I plan on keep this one up all night long”

 

“ALLIE!!!!!!!!”

 

Bea's voice reverberated around H block swiftly followed by hysterical laughter from all its inhabitants.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene Seven

 

“You're doing this to protect me right?” 

 

Bea rolled her eyes if there was one thing she couldn't do it was lie to Allie and it annoyed the shit out of her.

 

“Is this really what you want? Bloody Kaz running this prison? What about Mercado?”

 

Allie shook her head knowing her lover could never stand back and let drugs over run Wentworth. 

 

“Babe I can look after myself, you didn't need to do this”

 

The bark of laughter that shot from the redhead's lips immediately put her back up.

 

“Your a moving fucking target, and whilst I'm not top dog anymore doesn't mean you're not up for grabs either, I can protect you better if I'm not having to worry about anything else”

 

Bea pulled away from her lover and began pacing up and down in front of her clearly not happy.

 

“What is it Huh not interested now I have stepped down?”

 

She cursed herself instantly as her insecurities shone out of her like a beacon.

 

“After everything we have been through you say that to me?”

 

Allie shook her head clearly hurt, she knew she still needed to be patient with Bea but it didn't stop the process from being painful at times. 

 

“Fuck I..I'm sorry” 

 

Bea run her hands through her hair her guilt filled eyes looking anywhere but at Allie. 

 

“Nothing you say will stop me loving you Bea so quit trying”

 

Allie got to her feet and pushed past the top dog to get to the cell door. 

 

“I'll see you later”

 

Bea shook her head cursing under her breath the last thing she had set out to achieve was hurting her Alliecat. 

 

“Babe I'm sorry”

 

She shouted out not caring who heard at this point she just needed to make things right. 

 

“Someone's up shit creek ay”

 

Boomer teased despite the elbow in the ribs she received from Maxine. 

 

Bea glared at her before sticking her head in her lover's cell only to find it empty. 

 

“Let her calm down love she will soon be back”

 

Liz offered with a hopeful smile.

 

“Tea?”

 

Shaking her head the former top dog slumped down on the sofa and rubbed her tired eyes. 

 

“She looked mad but ay?”

 

Booms continued with a cackle.

 

“Your need to use that charm of yours Bea”

 

The redhead chuckled despite herself and in turn released the tension that had built up in the block much to everyone's relief. 

 

“Did she say where she was going?”

 

“No but at a guess I would say to the show…..”

 

“For fuck sake” 

 

Bea was on her feet and out of the unit in a flash.

 

 

“We'll look what we have here boys” 

 

Allie rolled her eyes as she finished brushing her teeth to see Juice and her gang stood behind her through the mirror. 

 

“Don't you ever learn Juice?”

 

Too angry to give a shit and actually take notice of how much danger she was in she collected her things and shoved them back into her wash bag. 

 

“What? Just here to offer our services in case Queen Bea isn't up to scratch y'know since the freak drowned her arse”

 

Allie spun around full of rage as her fists clenched tightly and her adrenaline fuelled heart thudded.

 

“Well think we hit a nerve boys”

 

“She's worth a million of any of you diseased ridden bitches”

 

The hep c crew all laughed loudly and were about to close in on the blonde when the shower block door flew open.

 

“Fuck”

 

Bea slammed Juices face straight into the wall before anyone could blink the fury on her face even made Allie swallow hard. 

 

“You seriously have a death wish doncha Juice?”

 

She spat into her face before smashing it into the tiled wall again. 

 

“Come on Bea I was only messing with her, Christ”

 

Allie watched as the crew all disappeared quickly out of the shower block not even looking back to check on their leader who was now bleeding profusely from a nasty gash on her forehead. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as she watched her woman defend her honour which led as always to a flood of wetness between her thighs. 

 

“I might not be top dog anymore but that makes me even more dangerous” 

 

Bea smiled cruelly as her grip tightened on Juices hair making her scream out in pain. 

 

“I have only mine to protect now and see her?”

 

Juice screamed out again as the redhead roughly twisted her head around so she could see the blonde through her blood filled vision. 

 

“She is very much MINE. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Allie bit down hard on the inside of her cheek she swore if she didn't she was going to come right there and then.

 

“Yeah I got it Bea I got it Fuckkkk!!!!”

 

The former top dog pushed the older woman's face hard one more time into the tiles before suddenly letting her go. 

 

“Get the fuck out of here before I end you for good”

 

For a big woman Juice didn't need telling twice and was quick on her feet leaving the door swinging behind her. 

 

“What the fuck Allie? You know you can't come in here alone, it's just asking for fucking trouble”

 

The blonde closed the gap between them her eyes soaking in all that was Bea in her magnificence, her heated gaze fell to her mouth to her throat and then to her heaving chest.

 

Beas jaw tightened, as angry as she was the look of hunger shining through blue eyes made her demeanour waver, the way her lover could reduce her to a quivering mess with just one look was insane to her, no one but her beautiful Alliecat could achieve that. 

 

“I'm serious Allie”

 

Her words were almost strangled as they left her mouth and in that second she knew her lover had won this battle.

 

The blonde run her finger across Beas bottom lip before claiming her mouth demandingly and then much to her lovers dismay she was stepping away leaving her disoriented and full of want. 

 

“I'm still really mad with you”

 

Allie smirked as she collected her things she could see those beautiful dark eyes following her every move even after half a dozen inmates pushed through the door for their morning shower. 

 

“You coming? Or you gonna bash a few more skulls in today?”

 

She asked in her most casual voice as she sauntered past her glancing over her shoulder unable to suppress a knowing smirk. It seemed once again she had rendered her speechless as no answer was given yet she was followed out of the showers closely.

 

Bea didn't think she had actually ever seen the blonde angry with her before and she decided right then and there in H1 that she didn't like it one little bit. 

 

Allie was sat with Booms and Sonia engrossed in conversation whilst she was sat on the sofa with Maxine lost in her own thoughts. The blonde had gone straight to her own cell after they returned from the showers and hadn't uttered another word to her since.

 

“You ok Hun?” 

 

Maxine already knew the answer but just wanted to give her friend the opportunity to talk if she needed to. 

 

The redhead shrugged her shoulders looking really fed up.

 

“What have you done?”

 

Bea sighed she knew she was the one in the wrong knew her lover had every right to be giving her the cold shoulder and more.

 

“Said something in temper that I shouldn't have. I'm paying for it now”

 

Maxine couldn't help but smile.

 

“I'm sure by lockdown she will have forgiven you, you know how us women like to make a point right?”

 

The redhead laughed as her eyes once again fell upon the blonde who was going all out making sure she didn't once look her way. ‘This must be killing her’ she thought knowing that her favourite pastime was gazing at her. 

 

“Yeah I guess you're right I wish I could make it up to her though y'know, can't do fuck all from in here”

 

Hey there is plenty you can do to put a smile back on that girl's face she's besotted”

 

The taller woman got to her feet and winked at her friend. 

 

“It's almost lunch time ladies shall we?”

 

Boomer was the first on her feet following Maxine out of the unit with Sonia and Allie close behind except she stopped to turn back to look at Bea who by the this time she was starting to feel sorry for, maybe it was time to drop the silent treatment, already she missed that beautiful smile that had been nowhere to be seen all morning. 

 

“You coming Bea?”

 

The redhead got to her feet but shook her head. 

 

“Nah you go ahead”

 

She muttered hiding the smirk that was forming on her lips as she walked towards her cell.

 

Allies nostrils flared in anger, there she was holding out an olive branch only to be knocked back. ‘Fucking cheek’

 

“Fine suit yourself”

 

She snapped before stomping out of the unit to join her crew for lunch.

 

“I hope when you two love birds make up later you're not going to be so fucking loud”

 

Boomer commented as as shoved half a hotdog into her mouth. 

 

“What are you going on about Booms?”

 

Allie asked not really paying much attention all she could think about was her lover and how much she was missing her presence right now.

 

“Oooh Bea just like that, ooooh Bea harder, ooooh Bea don't stop”

 

Boomer laughed loudly causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

 

“Susan please show some decorum, if Bea heard you talking to Allison like that…..”

 

The blonde smirked over at the larger woman who grinned back at her.

 

“It's ok Sonia really, booms is just jealous because she isn't getting any ain't that right? In fact I bet you're all dried up down there” 

 

Sonia shook her head but laughed along with everyone else when Boomer actually had the decency to blush.

 

“Yeah well it's only because I'm not a lezza otherwise I could get it” 

 

Boomer threw what was left of her hotdog at Allie who managed to duck before it hit her”

 

“Pick that up Jenkins before I slot you, we're not in the bloody zoo”

 

Smiles shouted across the lunch hall not in the best of moods.

 

“Yeah alright miss we are only mucking around”

 

Allie was still chuckling as she got to her feet and picked up her tray. 

 

“Hey Allie go put things right with Bea will ya love don't you think you two have been through enough drama?”

 

Liz smiled up at the younger blonde who smiled back at her and nodded.

 

“I'm planning on it Liz I think I've let her suffer enough”

 

Boomers hands shot up in the air and clapped together.

 

“Thank fuck ay blondie”

 

Allie give her friend the finger before returning her tray and then to H block to see Bea.

 

Bea wasn't in her cell much to Allies annoyance and the communal area was empty too. 

 

“Fuck”

 

She muttered really thinking she had pushed her lover too far with her point proving, with that she decided to quickly check her own cell before going on the hunt for Bea. 

 

She nearly didn't see the sheet of paper that had been carefully placed on her pillow, she knew immediately that it had been torn from Beas sketchbook and almost broke into a run to reach it.

 

Tears pricked her eyes as she sat down on her bed and took in the carefully drawn pair of beautiful seahorses that had their tails linked together. In the corner Bea had wrote a few lines which made her tears splash down her cheeks.

 

‘Alliecat I never want to lose you. I'm sorry baby. I love you. B xxx’

 

Allie had to stop herself running along the halls not wanting to get slotted before she had even reached her lover. The drawing had made her realise how silly she had been and nothing was worth falling out with Bea for.

 

When she finally reached the yard it didn't take her eyes long to find the object of her desire who was in the gym area working out with Maxine and Booms, she knew she should wait until they were alone to show her appreciation but she couldn't, she couldn't wait a second more. 

 

“Oh shit Bea what have you done now?”

 

Boomer chuckled to see blondie steaming towards them her eyes fixed on nothing other than red. 

 

Bea put down the weights she had been using and grabbed her towel before turning to see what booms was going on about. 

 

A vision of one beautiful blonde flooded her eyes whilst her arms were suddenly sliding around her sweat soaked neck and her lips capturing her mouth. 

 

She didn't care about the cheering and wolf whistles that filled the air around her, not so long ago she would have been mortified to be at the centre of all this attention. But now there she was stood in the middle of the gym with her arms wrapped around the love of her life who was attached to her lips she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

 

“I love you so much” 

 

Allie breathed the words when she finally let her woman have her mouth back. 

 

“Do you know that?”

 

Bea had a grin on her face from ear to ear, it didn't matter how many times she heard those words, each syllable made her heart soar with pride.

 

“Yeah I know that”

 

She whispered back so close were they that Allie felt the words vibrate against her lips. 

 

“I love you too baby and I am really sorry about earlier”

 

Allie sighed deeply

 

“I know you are babe, hey do you realise we just had our first proper fight?”

 

Bea smirked.

 

“Yeah I guess we did”

 

She answered stealing another taste of those lips.

 

“Well you know it's tradition to have makeup sex right?”

 

The blonde smirked when her lover looked around to make sure no one was listening. 

 

“Guess I'd better go get a shower then”

 

Juice and her crew watched the couple who were now hand in hand heading towards H block without a care in the world.

 

“I'm gonna wipe that smug fucking grin of that polish bitches face if it's the last thing I do”

 

She hissed angrily to her crew who all nodded back in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry the long awaited update, sometimes life just gets in the way :-)  
> I would like to say a thank you to those who have left a review it is much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Scene Eight

 

Damn she's beautiful”

Bea thought as her lover moved slowly against her fingers, she watched her closely her eyes tightly closed, her face and throat flushed red as her excitement grew, the raspy moans that escaped her slightly parted lips. She had thought that after the first time they had made love that it was impossible to get any better than it had been but boy had she been wrong, every time with her Allicat just get better and better, she was no longer shy around her in fact she craved her more than anything in this life of shit she was incarcerated in, her sole purpose was to bring her pleasure and by the look on her face she knew she was doing just that.

“Bea are you ok?”

Allie's eyes were bright despite being hooded with desire her voice raspy and breathless. 

The top dog smiled as her lover's fingers stroked her face.

“I..I love you that's all”

Her voice was thick with emotion her vision now blurred by unshed tears.

“It feels so good to say it”

Not often was Allie lost for words but the raw honesty of Beas just floored her, so instead of replying she found her mouth and poured everything into the sweetest kiss. 

“I love you too baby so much”

Bea moaned as her lovers velvet tongue played with own and felt renewed wetness coat her fingers as her momentum increased. 

“Tell me what you want? I want to give you everything”

Allie moaned tasting Beas words on her lips whilst her fingers kept to a steady rhythm inside of her.

“You already have, you gave me you baby”

Bea groaned as gentle hands tangled in her hair and drew her towards her wanton lips. 

“There is one thing!!!”

She kissed Allie hard before withdrawing her fingers from their warm pulsing haven and pushing shaking thighs apart before settling herself between her legs. 

“I want to taste you”

The blonde took a sharp intake of breath as her whole being went into spasms of sheer excitement. 

“Y...you haven't got to really”

Bea stroked her flushed face and smiled crookedly before she began to kiss her way down Allies beautiful lieth body.

“Fuck Bea you make me so hot for you”

Her fingernails dug into strong shoulders as her breasts were treated to the redheads eager mouth.

“Beautiful so fucking beautiful” 

Bea murmured as her lips and tongue and hands explored every inch of skin on display for her. When her tongue reached the swell of the blonde's stomach she paused to look up to find gleaming blue eyes full of love smiling back at her. As much as she wanted to try the most intimate of delights she needed Allies lips more and quickly returned to them and claiming them passionately. Their mouths consumed one another until they both were forced to break apart for air. Bea wasted no time in moving back down the blonde's body taking in every inch of perfection as she did.She tried not to think about the fact that she had no clue what she was doing, all she knew for sure is that she wanted all of this beautiful woman that had somehow managed to bring her back to life.

“B...babe you don't have to”

Allie moaned as strong hands gently parted her legs further before sculptured shoulders maneuvered between them.

“Don't you want me too?”

The second she felt her lover's hot breath on the inside of her thigh she found she could barely think straight.

“I...I oh fuck!!!!!!!”

She looked down at the woman between her thighs just as she took her first taste and moaned loudly, her hands ripped at the sheet beneath them, but she was helpless to stop her hips from rising off the mattress to greet the swipe of an exploring tongue.

“Jesus fucking Christ!!!!!!”

Her mind now total mush she knew she was at the mercy of this beautiful redhead who by the sounds coming from between her legs was clearly enjoying herself too. God how she wanted to lose her hands in her hair and pull her tight against her slick swollen folds and encourage her to fuck her into oblivion, but she knew in the back of her head that Bea wasn't quite ready for that just yet. Despite what she had thought it turned out that Bea was more enthusiastic than she had thought and was quickly working her up into a heated frenzy with her kisses and licks and delving into her pulsing heat.

“Fuckkkk”

Bea looked up sensing her lover was close, she loved to watch her face as her hands and mouth played her beautiful body, she would never get enough of her.

The second Allie felt the redheads thumb stroke her engorged clit in small circles she come hard screaming out her name before collapsing back on the mattress to enjoy the afterglow that was about to ensue.

 

"I heard Booms Cheer!!"

Bea thought about what she had just been told before bursting into a very uncharacteristic fit of laughter.

Allie raised an eyebrow as she watched tears roll down her lover's face as she struggled to control herself.

“it's not funny I'm never going to hear the end of it”

This just made Bea laugh harder and the blonde couldn't help but join in, she loved seeing the former top dog like this, she loved even more that she was the cause.

“Well babe I think the residence of Wentworth probably heard you too”

Bea teased laughing when she was pushed onto her back and straddled by a very naked blonde.

“This is your fault for having such a talented tongue”

Dark eyes roamed up and down the body that was on display for her and back up to sparkling blue eyes. If there was one thing that Allie was it was all woman and she was an instant turn on.

Bea smirked as she pulled on her shoes watching Allie hanging around by the closed cell door, usually by now she would have joined the others in the communal area and would be making the tea.

“Hey put the kettle on will ya babe I'm parched, I'll just be a sec”

Blue eyes met her stare and quickly narrowed suspiciously.

“Nice try Bea there is no way I'm going out there alone, she's going to be unbearable you might just have to bash her”

Grinning the former top dog closed the gap between them absolutely loving seeing her lover squirm it was a rare occurrence.

“Your loving this aren't ya?”

Allie playfully glared at the redhead as she kissed her cheek.

“Yep”

Chuckling Bea opened the door and strolled out of the cell casually.

“Morning luv, do you want a cuppa? Kettle's on”

Liz was already getting the cups out ready.

“Morning liz yeah thanks, hey where is everyone?”

Normally everyone was up by now, but today all doors were still closed.

“Sleeping in I guess”

The older woman answered her smile suddenly turning into a grin.

“Allie was kinda vocal ALOT last night”

Bea heard her lover groan from behind her and couldn't hide her own grin as she turned to look at her reddening face. 

“Think you might have some grovelling to do today babe”

Allie couldn't help but smirk as she draped an arm around the former top dogs neck. 

“Paybacks babe paybacks!!!!!”

She warned kissing her on the cheek and watching the grin fade from Beas lips. 

‘Not so funny now’

She thought chuckling to herself as she strolled over to the kitchen area to give a very amused Liz a hand with their tea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I am soooooo sorry for how long this update has taken, if truth be told after how season 4 ended I lost my mojo :-( but I'm pleased to say it has slowly returned.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> All feedback and reviews appreciated

Ten years!!!!”

Bea was obviously shocked as she stared back at a stunned Allie whose bright blue eyes were filled with tears, a smile slowly growing on her face.

“That's a fair whack love”

Liz commented her look one of sympathy.

“I'm sorry”

The redhead genuinely was sorry for her despite not wanting to see her go anytime soon, she didn't wish the place on anybody.

“I'm not I couldn't care less if it was twenty”

Allie couldn't take her eyes off a blushing Bea and couldn't remove the smile that was pasted to her face. She felt full to the brim with love for the woman stood before her, she decided then in that moment she was never going to leave her, one way or another she was going to make sure of it.

 

“Is Allie ok? She seemed a bit dazed earlier” 

Maxine handed Bea her tea looking concerned.

“She says she's happy about it but I dunno Max ten years is a fucking bitch of a sentence for anyone I think she will probably freak out later when it sinks in”

Taking a seat at the table she sighed.

“You're right she probably will but your be there to take her mind right off it, you know I don't think I have ever seen such a pure love as what Allie has in her eyes when she looks at you. It really is something to see”

Maxine grinned when a blush swept across Beas cheeks she loved seeing this side of her friend it was rare.

“She overwhelms me at times how strongly she feels iv never……”

Bea looked up at the taller woman and shrugged.

“She makes everything seem alright, I never thought this would happen to me”

Frowning Maxine took the seat next to the redhead and reached over and grasped her hand.

“It has happened honey so now it's time to enjoy it, you're both in love and it's so wonderful to see”

Bea chuckled throatily, she was right about one thing it was about time that they got to enjoy each other without any threats hanging over their heads.

“Hey you”

Bea looked up from her sketch pad and her face lit up to see the blonde stood in the doorway.

“Hey yourself beautiful”

Allies smile grew brighter as she closed the cell door behind her and walked over to the bed. 

“What you working on?”

She asked trying get a peek at what Bea was drawing but the sketch pad was quickly snapped shut.

“I will show you when it's finished”

Grinning the redhead discarded the pad on the floor then swiftly pulled the blonde down onto the bed and into her arms.

“Are you really ok? Y'know about your sentence.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow and smiled touched by the concern.

“The truth is I'm right where I want to be”

She pressed their lips together and run her fingers through red curls. 

Bea kissed her back slow and sweet whilst her hands pushed under clothes to find soft smooth skin.

“My place is with you for now and for always”

The redhead pulled back a little unable to hide the sadness that filled her dark eyes.

“Babe I know ten years is a long time and a lot can happen especially around this shit hole but….”

Allie silenced her lover with her mouth briefly and smiled.

“I know what your thinking and before you say anymore I'm not going anywhere without you ok?”

Bea raised an eyebrow getting a bad feeling in her gut.

“Allie you know they will never release me right? You need to accept th……”

“I don't need to accept anything Bea I'm not going anywhere, maybe it's you that needs to accept that!!”

Bea was stunned as she watched beautiful blue eyes fill to the brim with tears as she pulled away from her and got to her feet and rushed out of her cell.

“For fuck sake!!”

She hissed swinging her feet of off the bed and shaking her head, she had expected some kind of fallout from the day's events and guessed that this was it.

Allies cell door was closed when bea came out of hers so she decided to give her some space for the time being and took a seat at the table instead.

“You knew it was coming Bea”

Maxine had a sympathetic smile on her face as she lent against the door frame to her cell.

The redhead nodded in agreement her concern evident in her eyes.

“Yeah I did. Hey Max am I doing the right thing giving Allie some space? Or is giving her space going to upset her even more?”

The taller woman walked over to the her friend and shrugged.

“That's a fifty fifty gamble Hun but in my opinion knowing how Allie feels about you I would say don't leave it too long, she's going to need you tonight”

Bea sighed deeply and reached out and Squeezed her friend's hand.

“Yeah your right. Thanks Max”

The cell was in darkness when Bea closed the door behind her quietly, at first glance it appeared her lover was sleeping but on closer inspection she realised she was crying.

Taking her shoes off first she then slipped into the bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde who immediately turned in her embrace and buried her face in her throat.

“It's ok baby, everything is going to be ok”

She held her lover close and stroked her hair as she cried and kissed her forehead, she knew all too well how it felt to have a complete stranger rip your life away from you in front of a courtroom full of people and it wasn't nice, in fact it sucked big time.

They stayed like that for almost an hour until finally the redhead thought her lover may have fallen asleep that was until she cleared her throat and began to talk.

“You must think I'm a right dickhead”

Allie pulled back a little to look up at Bea her eyes puffy and sore from crying.

“No babe I think you have every right to feel upset I remember when I was senten….”

“I'm not upset about that”

Allies raised her voice a little her expression deadly serious.

“I'm upset because you don't deserve to be in here and that those fuckers won't give you parole, it's not fucking fair”

Bea was a little surprised by the blondes outburst they had never really spoken about the fact she was a lifer, nothing in depth anyway.

“I do deserve it Allie I murdered two people, that comes with a price”

Allie reached up a hand and tenderly stroked the face she loved.

“No babe you took revenge for Debbie's death you're not a cold blooded murderer, you deserve parole”

Part of Bea knew the blonde had a point but in her heart she knew she was where she deserved to be, taking a another human beings life was life altering but to take two was unspeakable.

“I'm never going to get it beautiful despite if I deserve it or not, I get why this upsets you I really do but can't we just for a while enjoy being together?”

Allie nodded and managed a smile, she wanted that too but she was still dead set on finding a way for them to be together always, she decided then to keep her thoughts to herself for now, they had suffered enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys
> 
> A massive thanks for all your comments and kudos, they make me smile every time and the more positive comments I receive the more I want to continue with this despite the fact we are not far off taking a few dark turns. 
> 
> Oh and just to add i am open to any ideas or suggestions despite the fact I kinda know where I am going with this and have a lot written.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Scene 10

Bea immediately could sense something was off as she sat down with the rest of her unit, her eyes went from Kaz to Mercado until settling on Juice and her crew momentarily, she didn't let her stare linger for long.

The redhead leaned forward and once satisfied no one was listening in she began to talk.

“No one is to be left alone until I say otherwise and before anyone says anything”

Bea looked straight at Boomer who was just about to open her mouth and held her hand up.

“Not here”

Everyone looked at each other confused before nodding in agreement and then continued with their meal. 

“What's going on love?”

Liz was the first to ask as they all sat around the table back in their unit.

Allie was sat next to Bea her hand on her thigh, she couldn't not touch her when they were close the magnetic pull was too strong between them.

“I don't know, something wasn't right at breakfast so I just want everyone to be extra careful ok? and that means no walking around alone, no showering alone”

“Do you think Mercado is up to her old tricks?”

Maxine asked joining her crew at the table tea in hand.

“I don't know but something is definitely off so until we find out what's going on we don't take any chances and if any of you do then don't say you haven't been warned”

“I don't get it”

Boomer commented stuffing two biscuits into her mouth and munching loudly.

“Nothing was different to any other morning ay?”

Maxine caught the red heads annoyed glare and placed a hand on booms arm.

“Just do as bea has asked sweetie ok”

“Yeah righto maxy but I still don't get it”

 

The next few days passed without any major incidents, Bea and Allie spent all of their free time together and their bond was unbreakable as they fell in love a little more with each other as the hours passed.

Kaz and her crew were their normal obnoxious selfs and the same went for Juice. Mercado was still peddling her drugs seemingly unaware that H1 was watching her every move and that was exactly what the former top dog wanted her to think that she was unaware but she still planned to put a stop to the crap that was flowing through the prison but only when the time was right.

“Ten years!!! Sorry kiddo”

Allie took the loaded tray that Kaz handed to her but completely ignored her, she was still so angry with her for almost destroying her relationship with Bea and wasn't sure she would ever forgive her.

With tray in hand she made her way to the back of the kitchen walking right in on Mercado removing some of her stash from a hollowed out watermelon.

As Tina turned to face her Kim came up behind Allie all of them not sure what the next move would be, all she did know was that right now she was in danger if she played this wrong.

“Ice cream?”

Mercado held out a small bag of ice to the former addict hoping that it was enough to silence her, no one said a word as the tall blonde stared at the bag for a few seconds before grabbing it out of her hand and quickly leaving the kitchen.

“Junkies their all the fucking same”

Tina smirked at Chang confident their secret was safe for now.

“Let's get this shit moved in case blondie tells Bea”

 

Having got wind of bea’s little chat with Tina the leader of the red right hand decided to confront the closest to her.

“Hey tell your girlfriend to stay out of my business I will deal with Mercado if she gets out of line”

Allie shook her head laughing as her anger built.

“What do you mean if she gets out of line Kaz? You have let this prison go to shit no one in here gives a fuck about what you say or do and as for Mercado she's running bloody rings around you. At least when Bea was top dog she had the woman's respect”

The older woman laughed but there was only anger in her eyes.

“Respect!!! She was a fucking bully you saw that yourself but your so fuck drunk you can't see straight”

“Yeah you would think that wouldn't ya, Bea did what she had to do to keep the woman safe and yes that meant casualties but if you think for one moment she enjoyed any of it you're wrong”

Allie shot back taking a step towards the shorter woman.

“You were warned about the freak but no you thought you knew better and you knew shit, and now you're letting Mercado call the shots!!!! Your a fucking joke Kaz!!! You use to have principles what the fuck happened to you?”

Whatever scathing come back Kaz had dried in her throat as the words hit home hard. She knew the blonde was right and that hurt.

“If Mercado comes anywhere near me with ice again and Bea finds out she will kill her Kaz I won't let that happen so you better bloody sort it out”

Still not saying a word Kaz watched as the closest thing she had to family stormed out of the kitchen leaving her with her thoughts, she batted away the few stray tears that slipped down her cheeks, now wasn't the time to come undone.

 

“Hey what the fucks got into you?”

Bea asked as she followed a very angry blonde into her cell and shut the door behind them.

“Booms was only teasing you babe”

Allie was stood at the window willing herself to calm down she had had just about enough for one day.

“I had a run in with Kaz earlier it's pissed me right off I'm sorry, I will sort it out with Boomer in the morning”

The redhead raised an eyebrow then walked over to the bed and sat down, booms had made another wisecrack about their escapades behind closed doors and had Allie had torn her a new one.

“What did she say this time?”

She asked kicking off her shoes before laying back with her hands behind her head. She thought it best to let her lover calm down a little before trying to comfort her.

“The usual bullshit babe I hate what she's become it's like I don't know her anymore”

Bea rolled her eyes knowing the argument would have been about her, but she secretly loved how Allie went into protective mode if anyone said a word about her, she was still getting use to the feelings that brought.

“Hey beautiful”

Allie turned to look down at the redhead and despite her foul mood couldn't help but smile back at her lover, she looked so hot.

She took the hand held out to her and then sat down on the bed next to her, not missing the flash of need in dark brown eyes.

“You can take your anger out on me if you want baby I'm right here”

Allie groaned at the thought causing an instant throb between her legs as she climbed on top of the redhead and straddled her waist.

She pushed Bea back against the mattress as she tried to sit up a smirk forming on her lips. 

“No touching until I say ok?”

Bea placed her hands back behind her head her eyes falling to her lips and then to her chest before meeting her blue gaze.

“Ok”

Saying nothing the blonde crushed their lips together sucking hard on her lover's bottom lip before kissing her again and then pulling away to sit back up. 

Bea watched intently as Allie unzipped her hoodie and removed it, she was desperate to touch her but knew it wouldn't be allowed just yet and so she took in everything with her eyes growing wetter by the second.

The younger blonde threw her hoodie on the floor before pulling the older woman into a sitting position and making quick work of removing both of their clothing until they were left in nothing but their underwear. 

Bea was pushed back into the mattress her hands now on her lover's waist as she watched her reach behind her back and unclasp her bra.

“Fuck your beautiful”

She hadn't realised she had spoken out loud until the sexiest smile danced across the blonde's lips making her moan into the night air.

Allie run her hands up and down her own torso settling on her breasts where she began a self massage all for the dark eyes blazing with desire that watched her.

Beas mouth watered as she followed skilled fingers pinching and tugging on stiff nipples making them stand to attention, god how she yearned for a taste.

“Fuck babe let me touch you, I need to touch you”

Allie shook her head letting one of her hands release a breast where it proceeded to trail down her body and disappear into the front of her underwear.

They both moaned a little loudly but neither of them cared too wrapped up in each other to give a damn.

The blonde bit down on her lip as she slipped two fingers inside herself the whole time imaging it was Beas fingers doing the work. 

“Fuck baby so good, you make me so wet”

The redheads whole body was on fire as her lover moved against her, burying her fingers deeper as her hips picked up speed, her gorgeous breasts so close as they bounced in front of her face begging for her touch, it was all this combined that made her finally lose control.

It took Allie a few seconds to realise what was happening as her lover slid down underneath her using her hand to tear her soaked underwear to the side before plunging her tongue inside her to join the fingers that were buried deep.

“Fuckkkk!!!! Bea”

The redhead growled as the taste of the blonde hit all her senses, she had never ever felt so aroused before, she licked and sucked at her swollen clit before dragging her appendage along slick folds of pleasure before delving inside to match her lover's thrusting fingers.

“Oh god Bea….I can't….”

Bea stopped briefly to looked up at her lover whose face and chest was flushed with colour, her eyes dark and full of lust, she had never seen anything so damn sexy in her entire life.

“Come for me beautiful”

Her voice was lower than usual and thick with arousal she could feel her lover's body tense and her thighs start to shake as she continued to make love to her in the most intimate of ways. 

Allie screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body, one hand clung to Beas head whilst the other remained jammed between her legs as she moaned her lover's name over and over again, if this is what Kaz meant by fuck drunk then she owed her an apology.

Bea wrapped her arms around her lover when she finally collapsed on top of her unable to get her breathing in check and stroked her back as she entered the aftershocks of orgasmic bliss.

“Hey you”

Bea had the biggest smile on her face when after about ten minutes blue eyes were smiling back at her.

“Hey baby how long this time?”

Allie smirked knowing how much Bea got a buzz from fucking her into unconsciousness.

“About ten minutes I guess”

The redhead leant in close and stole a kiss.

“Welcome back babe”

Sighing the blonde cuddled into her lover kissing her neck.

“Your a fucking rock star Bea smith, no one has ever touched me like you do, that was…...off the fuckimg chart”

Bea chuckled as her fingers played with silky blonde hair, knowing she pleased her young lover made her feel invincible.

“You had something to do with it too Alliecat, watching you like that was the hottest thing i've ever seen”

Her cheeks burnt as she spoke but she didn't care she meant every word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys 
> 
> So sorry for how long this has taken to update but here it is the last update until season 5 airs next week :-)
> 
> Would like to thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy :-) all feedback welcome.

Scene 11

“Have I got to worry about you and Kaz?”

Allie shook her head dramatically trying to make light of the conversation.

“No babe I just told her some home truths and she didn't like it, she came back at me hitting hard you know how nasty she can be, I won't let anyone say a bad word about you EVER!!!”

Bea sighed but could help but smile, she didn't want any more trouble she was sick of it.

“I appreciate you defending me sweetheart but I don't want you getting hurt again because of me, she's a sly bitch when she wants to be”

The blonde tried to protest but addictive lips silenced her quickly and skilfully.

“You see I happen to love you!!”

“Fuck Bea I love you too”

 

Allie sighed for about her hundredth time before getting up from the couch and stretching her overworked limbs, bea had a session with Bridget and would be gone for at least another hour yet.

“”Booms I'm going to go and have a quick shower whilst it's quiet”

The dark haired woman was glued to wheel of fortune and munching loudly on cheezels.

“Wait till this has finished blondie and I'll come with ya, bea will go bunter if she finds out you went alone”

Blue eyes rolled skyward, she was sick of being chaperoned everywhere.

“Hey I can take care of myself thanks and besides I'll be back before bea so there's no need for her to find out is there?”

Booms eyes were already back on the tv whilst shovelling chips into her mouth.

“Well don't be long it's my ass she will kick not yours ay?”

Her words fell on deaf ears Allie had already left the unit.

 

“Hey booms”

Liz walked into the unit followed by Sonia who went straight to her cell pushing the door closed behind her.

“Where is everyone?”

Boomer lifted her heavy frame off the sofa brushing cheezle crumbs from her T Shirt.

“Bea’s with Westfall and Blondies gone….oh fuck!!!!!!”

Suddenly realising that Allie hadn't returned from her shower yet she bolted out of the unit without another word praying to fuck nothing had happened, the last thing she wanted was the redhead in her face, that was never good.

Liz shook her head strolling over to the sofa and flopping down in front of the tv and reaching for a now empty bag of chips.

“Greedy fucking slob”

 

When Boomer reached the shower block she lent against the door puffing and panting as she finally got her breath back, she had a really fucking bad feeling growing in her tight chest, she just hoped she was wrong as she finally straightened up to her full height sucked in a deep breath and pushed open the door, she blinked a few times and her eyes widened to see at least six inmates looming over Allie then the sound of Juices voice...

“Fuck!!!!! What the fuck!!”

Boomer charged at Stella grabbing her by the shoulders and head butted her straight in the face breaking her nose instantly with a sickening crack, her next victim was grabbed by the throat then punched hard in the face before being thrown against a row of sinks like a rag doll.

Blood poured from Stella's nose who was now on her knees screaming in pain, the rest of the crew except for juice scattered leaving just the four of them in the shower block.

Allie took the opportunity to kick the leader off her bruised body before jumping to her feet her eyes blazing with a rage she had never felt before.

“Fuck Allie did she…. I mean has she…”

Boomers own anger was building when she realised that her friends white T Shirt was ripped down the front exposing her bra and that her track pants had been pulled down around her knees.

“You're fucking dead juice Bea is going to fuck you up for good”

She hissed kicking the older woman hard in the back and was about to continue when Allie's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Leave her boomer she's mine”

The blonde's tone was unusually cold, her eyes blazing with anger as she adjusted her clothing, juices words were rolling around her head all the sick threats of what they were going to do to her and then Bea. Enough was enough no one threatened her love NO ONE!!!!

“This is the last time you or any of your crew violate another woman in this prison you rapist piece of shit”

She spat the words as she bent down to pick up the broom handle that would have been used on her if booms hadn't of showed up when she did, she smirked at the fear in Juices eyes as she pulled her heavy frame to her feet, she clearly had no remorse for her actions.

“You've had it coming princess and you're forgetting that your girlfriend doesn't run things around here anymore, Kaz does”

Allie chuckled before suddenly swinging the broom handle as hard as she could so it connected with the side of her enemy's head quickly bringing her back to her knees. 

“Fuck!!!!”

Boomer watched eyes full of excitement as Allie let rip at juice battering the absolute shit out of her, if anyone deserved it she did.

“Allie come on we need to go before the fucking screws get here”

She shouted with one eye on the door.

Juice was shielding her already blackened face with her hands whilst rolling around in agony, she was sure some of her ribs were cracked or even broken.

Ignoring her friend Allie swung hard again this time the wood splitting open her forehead as it connected and spraying blood over both of them.

“Shit Blondie come on you're going to fucking kill her!!!! And then Bea will kill me for letting you fucking kill her”

The blonde halted her breathing heavy as she nodded slowly then jumped on the almost unconscious gang leader pressing the broom stick hard into her throat and choking her.

“Kaz's time is up you fucking arsehole so make the most of it”

Juices eyes bulged in her head as her air supply stopped she was too hurt to fight the blonde and even she knew she had pushed her over the edge.

Boomer was stood in shock she really thought for a minute that Juices number was up this time but then Allie dropped her weapon and rose to her feet leaving her coughing and spluttering.

She was about to walk out of the shower block when she suddenly stopped and walked back over to the fallen woman and glared down at her.

“This is for Bea”

She spat before stamping down hard on her wrist breaking it immediately. They could hear her howling in pain as the door swung shut behind them.

“Holy fuck blondie you fucked her up good ay”

Boomer laughed as she watched Allie zip up her hoodie to hide her torn t shirt that was now covered in Juices blood. She looked pale and her cheek was bruised and her lip split.

“Bea is gonna go fucking bunter”

Allie breathed deeply as they moved quickly towards their unit. She was dreading telling her lover but had no intentions of keeping it from her she knew that wasn't an option. They had promised each other that there would be no secrets between them no matter how hard it was or how much it hurt, she had every intention of honouring that promise.

“Hey love what happened to you?”

Liz was first to see Allie walk into the unit and could immediately see that something was wrong with her.

Allie felt the tears come on seeing the older woman's concerned face, it sounded weird but being back in her unit with her family felt like home and it felt safe.

“Booms go and get Bea and I'll put the kettle on alright? Allie love sit down i'll make you a brew”

Sitting down the blonde covered her face in her hands as finally the shock of the last hour hit her hard.

“Fuck!!!! Bea is going to lose it, I know she will!!!!”

Liz stopped what she doing and looked over at a very distraught Allie realising then something was seriously wrong.

“What's happened love? Did you get into it with Kaz again?”

Allie shook her head then wiped her eyes she didn't know where to start then hearings boomers voice in the distance made her get to her feet and take a deep breath, her time was up.

 

The second Beas eyes met Allies she instinctively knew that something bad had happened and she felt her blood run cold.

Allie took her lover's hand and led her into their cell and closed the door behind them everyone one else would know soon enough. 

“Babe what happened to your face?”

Frowning Bea closed the gap between them and gently took the blonde's face in her hands inspecting the darkening bruise on her cheek.

“Who did this to you?”

Allie swallowed hard. 

“Bea I need you to stay calm and listen to me”

“Who was it? Was it fucking Kaz?”

“No babe it wasn't Kaz, please will you just fucking listen to me this is hard enough!!”

The blonde walked over to the window running her hand threw her hair willing herself not to lose it.

“I was jumped this afternoon by juice and her crew”

She swallowed hard watching Beas eyes darken by the second as she processed what she had just been told, she waited for her to say something but only silence came.

“If boomer hadn't of shown up when she did they would have ganged me”

The anger that welled up in Bea was so intense it left her shaking, but still she moved across the cell and pulled Allie into her arms.

“Babe please say something you're scaring me”

The former top dog pulled back a little and forced a smile until her eyes caught a fleck of what looked like blood on her lover's neck. Saying nothing she unzipped the blonde's hoodie despite her hands trying to stop her.

“Babe it's not how it looks I swear”

“Fucking rapist bitches!!!”

Bea hissed as she took in Allies torn white T Shirt that was splashed with blood.

“She's fucking dead!!!!!!”

Literally seeing red Bea stormed out of the cell and would've stormed right out of her unit but boomer was blocking her path.

“Boomer get out of my fucking way now!!!!!”

Allie was behind her lover in a flash looking paler and fucking worried.

‘Bea it's not my blood, please will you just listen to me!!”

The redhead faltered slightly having a flashback to when Allie had begged her to listen to her and she had stubbornly refused and she wasn't about to make the same mistake again so she turned to face her lover her eyes dark and her jaw tight.

“Alright alright I'm listening, tell me exactly what happened….”

 

“Holy fuck Bea Allie went like seriously bunter on Juices arse, I'm telling you now she scared the shit out of that fat hairy lezza, o..oh no offence you guys”

Boomers grin was wide as she excitedly paced up and down in front of Bea and Allie who were sat on the sofa cuddled together. 

“Good for you love juice has had it coming for a long time right Bea?”

Liz commented as she sipped her tea.

Bea nodded in agreement still a little taken back by what she had just recently been told but most of all she was relieved that Allie was safe and sound.

“I Wonder what Kaz will have to say about it”

Maxine added casually whilst flicking through a magazine.

“Kaz can't control this prison, she's fucking useless”

Allie snapped irritated instantly by the mention of her former mentor.

“We need to do something about this Bea all of us do, we are a strong crew and smarter than any others, it's not on that we can't walk around alone in case we are either fucking ganged or jumped by a meth head, I'm sorry babe but Wentworth needs its queen back”

All eyes were on them both, the silence was thick and heavy everyone nodding in agreement except Bea.

Allie sighed squeezing the hand that gripped hers tightly.

Bea turned her head to look at her crew who were all sat around the table, her expression was unreadable.

“Do you all agree with Allie?”

She asked then almost smirked as they all nodded nervously, looking back at her lover she finally smiled, she couldn't help it she looked so stressed out and tired but still so damn beautiful.

“Alright Allicat alright”

Promising everyone they would talk more in the morning Bea led Allie by the hand into her cell and shut the door, she had questions she needed answering...


End file.
